


Lucky

by TomAyto10



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Honto Yajuu
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 01:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomAyto10/pseuds/TomAyto10
Summary: Kinktober 2019First timesYamase always goes stiff and quiet when Kisaragi gets overheated and eager in his kisses. Kisaragi always stops then, pulls back like a jockey reigning in a horse.





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Follow @dipuc_ on Twitter for more daily drabbles

Yamase always goes stiff and quiet when Kisaragi gets overheated and eager in his kisses. Kisaragi always stops then, pulls back like a jockey reigning in a horse. 

Yamase smiles, looking sorry and all Kisaragi wants to do is kiss him again and again.

"Do you not like it?" Kisaragi asks him one day, hesitant to hear the answer but needing to know nevertheless. Yamase gives him that sweet wide eyed look. "I…" his blush fills his face and Kisaragi has to curl his fingers into his palm in order to control himself. Yamase sighs and then buries his face into his hands. "No, that's not it. I just…" he looks at Kisaragi through his fingers, his expression sheepish. "Its shameful but I like… it uh.. too much."

That grabs Kisaragi' s attention, whose mind was starting to drift into darkening thoughts. "Like.. It… too much?"

Yamase returns to the safety of his hands, murmuring. Kisaragi, his pulse pounding, reaches out to take them from his face. 

Yamase's blush is glowing and he looks down. 

"When we kiss like that I…" he bites his lip and Kisaragi doesn't fight the impulse. He leans in and presses soft to his mouth. Yamase squeaks but then let's the kiss take hold of him. 

Kisaragi presses his nose to the other man's cheek, warmth hazing over his thoughts with sheer adoration. "When we kiss like that…. what?" Kisaragi parrots, his fingertips drawing down the lines of Yamase cheek, to his ear and down his neck. 

Yamase pouts, looking more embarrassed than ever, sighs again. Kisaragi thinks he might have to probe and prod but Yamase, as always, surprises him. " I get… you know hard. " He leans back into the bed looking like he's gone through some huge ordeal. "I've never been… touched? _ Like that _ I mean and I just-"

Yamase can't know what confessions like that do to him, how Yamase's innocence coupled with his genuine sweetness and beauty make something burn and swell in Kisaragi until he feels as if he's about to explode. 

He's giddy and monstrously delighted at being the frist, and if all goes right, the only one to touch Yamase in such a way. "It's embarrassing you know" Yamase continues, his fingers playing with each other. "I'll be 30 soon and I don't have any idea how to… I just never…" he bites his lip again, "I don't wanna be boring or something."

Kisaragi leans into the bed as well, automatically reaching out to Yamase once again too pull him flush against his chest.

"You are not." He says firmly. "You would never bore me, Yamase-san. Kissing you is…. Its the best thing I've ever experienced."

Yamase laughs, wiggling to bring his hands to curl into the soft cotton on Kisaragi's t-shirt. "Don't exaggerate." He says, scrunching his nose, “I really don't believe that”

Kisaragi take up his hands between his, kissing his fingertips gently, “Please Yamase -san. Remember that I love you. I promise i’d rather kiss you than anything else in the world.”

Yamase blushes red, stuffing his face into Kirasagi’s neck. “Alright.” he says muffled and laughing into his neck, “If you say so.”

Kirasagi squeezes him in a hug until Yamase slaps at his shoulder, squeaking.

They settle into the comforter, grinning at each other. Kirasagi swallows, then brushes hair from Yamase’s forehead to see his eyes. “Besides, he begins, hesitant, “If you're worried you don't know anything, I can teach you.”

Yamase smiles at him, “You seem happy about that.”

Kisaragi blushes, “Im very happy.” He shifts his hands to press to his shoulder blades, wishing the pyjama shirt gone. "I love kissing you and…” he kisses at his cheek, moving down “I love your body.” His words are a physical caress against the skin of his neck. His hands are spread over his lower back now, and slowly inching further down. 

Yamase laughs at the confession that is not a confession at all, “You keep saying that.” Yamase says, and he shifts on the bed when Kisaragi’s warm hands drop to cup his ass, “but you're the good looking one here remember. Shouldn't I be the one saying that? “

Kisaragi shakes his head against his throat, then leans back to look him in the eyes. Yamase is still grinning, and his smile turns wider when he sees Kisaragi intent focus. 

“You don't understand how adorable you are.” he explains 

Yamase rolls his eyes when he registers Kisaragi’s words. “I am not.” he moves his hand so that he can reach up and touch the soft browns locks that are a mess over Kisaragi’s thin eyebrows. “and if that were true then why didn't my adorable self get a girlfriend in all my 26 years?”

Kisaragi leans in closer, nuzzling his hand and pressing in more so much that he can feel his lips move over his, “I really am glad about that.” he says, and his eyes are burning, and he makes the whisper into contact. Yamase pouts up against him, and Kisaragi feels warmth pour into him from the other's mouth. “that I get all your firsts.”

“That's selfish.” Yamase says, breathing a little hard and trying to frown but his mouth is disobedient, “I suffered a lot, you know.”

Kisaragi kisses him again, licking at the line of his lips. 

“Mm. I'll make it my goal to make it up to you everyday of my life.” Kisaragi mummers, “I swear it.”

Yamase laughs, a brubble of sound that doesn't match with the heavy setting, or seem like an appropriate response to the Kisaragi’s words. “I'll start now. With a kiss and then…”

Yamase cocks an eyebrow, “and then?”

Kisaragi dips his tongue his mouth, fuses them together, trying to reach further and further in. “then i can… touch you more. Would that be okay?” he asks when to separate, panting into each other’s mouths

Yamase, nods, his shoulders and neck going loose in trust and pleasure, “Yes. I… Please.”

Kisaragi helps him push away his pyjama bottoms, sliding his hands from his ass to travel of the warm skin of his torso, kissing him again when Yamase makes a pinched of moan when his finger circle a nipple. He’s blissfully hard, twitching when Kisaragi grabs hold of him. He wants to look down, to see how his hand fully encases the other man and how he looks there. Probably pretty and adorable and he salcitates at the thought. But Yamase is holding him, his arm around his neck, kissing him with fervor and embarrassment and Kirasagi doesn’t want to break the moment.

Instead he helps to get rid of the pants entirely, his nails scratching light against soft thighs, hooking his hand over his knee to press their groins together, kissing harder, sloppy exchange hat leave their lips and chin wet, hips rutting. Yamase seems to be dissolving under his touch, trembling as Kirasagi jacks him off, finger tighten more and more. He wants to taste how wet Yamase is, press his tongue where his thumbs is tapping, feel Yamase’s pulse.

Yamase looks glazed over, his lips kiss swollen and hair mussed when Kirasagi leans back to look at him. Its too much and Kisaragi presses his forehead to Yamase shoulder, gripping himself through his pants. He feels like he's about to come, spill without being touched once.

"Kisaragi…. Kisaragi-kun" Yamase moans, and Kisaragi lifts his head to meet Yamase' heated eyes. "I…" he blushes brighter, but then leans forward and kisses softly, a shy chaste thing that has Kisaragi's heart soaring. "I… well… I was um… touching myself before…. You know… inside." 

Kisaragi can feel his balls tighten in anticipation, orgasm barreling a hundred miles an hour at the thought of Yamase exploring himself. 

"Oh?" 

Yamase breathes out, then he slides a hand down his torso to where he's hard and slick. 

"I was… well… could you. Inside me.. Uh… touch?"

Kisaragi is nodding before he can finish, moving to the nightstand to find lubrication, his gaze hazy in his rush, clumsy as he grips the tube and return to the bed, reaching out to Yamase in a desperate frenzy of kisses as he coats his fingers, Yamase is making wonderful needy noises as Kisaragi tugs at his cock, his thumb swiping over the wet cockhead in a rhythm only known to himself. He lazily drifts his fingers down Yamase's cock, past his balls and then rubs at the furled hole he finds there. 

Yamase gasps, his hips pitching forward as if without his consent, squeezing his eyes tight his mouth dropping open, loose and ready to be explored. Kisaragi move to press him against his chest, kissing him until he can taste the sounds from his mouth, whimpers and moans that Yamase keeps trying to hold back. His fingers rub, faster and faster until they begin pressing in, as he kisses the furrowed brow of the man whimpering and squirming in his hold. 

As he dips in further, the tip of his finger encased in such delicious warmth, wiggling to find the searing center of his sex, drooling at the fact that no one has ever touched Yamase before, no one has ever fisted his cock or touched into him. He’s the only one that has caressed his soft pale thighs or traveled their fingers down the line of his beautiful spine, the curve of his shoulder blades. 

Yamase cries against him, his legs twitching as Kisaragi presses in, brushing lightly to a soft expanse of flesh inside him. He’s shaking, his head craned back, eyes closed and mouth puckered in a way that is so cute, so sweet, that Kisaragi has to hold him, hugs him with his other arm and his pistons his finger into him. 

Yamase hands reach out, grabbing onto his shirt and moaning as his body spasms clenching down on Kisaragi’s finger, spill thick and warm against Kisaragi’s stomach. Kisaragi clings to him, spills within the confines of his suit pants as well, breathing hard against Yamase's neck before leaning down and kissing him, tongue sweeping in to capture his sweet panting, and then his surprised laugh. 

“Than-” Yamase is trying to say, but Kisaragi won't stop kissing him and Yamase giggles "Kisaragi… thank you, thank you.”

He looks so utterly gorgeous, his hair matted with sweat, his skin a rose colo, eyes half lidded with exhaustion. He can’t stand it, his pulls him close and breathes him in, utterly enamored once again. God, he’s so in love.

Yamase snuggles back, yawning once before closing his eyes and relaxing into a well earned nap. 

Kirasagi cant help but hold him and smiles, feeling like the luckiest man in the world. 


End file.
